


[Podfic] the ending earth

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: They both know, both have fallen a little in love and a little in hate with this country, and they understand that's how it is. That's all that matters.





	[Podfic] the ending earth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the ending earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066) by [Signe (oxoniensis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxoniensis/pseuds/Signe). 



I wasn't sure I could do Generaton Kill podfic well, but I really enjoyed recording this, and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. I'll definitely be recording more. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/z1tw1zfbu9g5si8w3m56kgrp24jbhr1m). Length: 37 m 12 s.


End file.
